Voltando a Hogwarts
by milanesa
Summary: Sibila morreu antes de fazer a profecia.Anos depois,Albus mata Voldemort e entra em coma...E se Harry Potter tiver uma versão diferente?E se Harry voltar pra Hogwarts tendo de enfrentar um cargo de professor amaldiçoado e um Snape mal humorado? Slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Harry James Potter observou com um brilho nos olhos os enormes portões daquele castelo tão mágico. Hogwarts. Lembrou-se da emoção que tinha sido cruzar aqueles portões pela primeira vez, e logo em seguida, do desespero que conheceu ali. Ele podia ter imaginado aos onze anos a espécie de dor aquele local lhe traria? Jamais.

Hogwarts virara sua vida de cabeça pra baixo. Até que não suportou mais e fugiu, aos treze anos de idade, na noite seguinte a descoberta de que Voldemort tinha matado seus pais. Deixou amigos, o que havia restado da sua família, professores, tudo. 8 anos depois, Voldemort morrera, e adivinhem? Ele tinha muito mais a ver com isso do que qualquer podia acreditar. Mesmo que esse qualquer um fosse Alvo Dumbledore.

E Harry Potter agora estava de volta a Hogwarts. Havia uma ultima coisa a ser feita, então ele estaria livre...


	2. Chapter 2

Olá, gente, espero que gostem dessa minha fic! Já escrevi algumas fics, mas só publiquei uma, e não foi aqui na então sou mais ou menos iniciante.

Avisos: Essa fic é Slash HPSS, tentei avisar no resumo, mas ele tava com letras demais, então não saiu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voltando a Hogwarts

Capítulo 1

Tão cansado. Tão cansado. E ainda tinha mais uma tarefa a cumprir. A maldição do cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Só esperava que não aparecesse outro vestígio de Voldemort, e mais outro, e mais outro, e mais outro...como sempre acontecia quando se tratava dele.

Fazer o quê...Ia bater naqueles portões quando eles se abriram. E um homem com quase o dobro da sua altura, e muito barbudo, apareceu.

- Hagrid! Hum... Você devia parecer mais baixo! – o meio gigante abriu um largo sorriso, meio escondido pela barba emaranhada.

- Mais baixo?

- É claro! Eu cresci sabia? – com um gesto da mão indicou a altura que tinha da ultima vez que o vira.

Não houve tanta conversa quanto gostaria, ele ficaria conversando com Hagrid durante todo o percurso, se isso fosse possível... Mas não era. Hagrid mostrou-lhe onde era seu quarto e saiu, tinha de estar preparado para os alunos que chegariam em breve. Como o resto do Castelo ele conhecia, não precisou de ajuda para chegar ao Salão Principal. Chegou, cumprimentou os professores, xingou alguns mentalmente (como Severo Snape que continua a tentar amedrontar todo professor novo de DCAT, sinceramente...) e sentou num dos dois lugares vazios. Em pouco tempo os veteranos de Hogwarts preencheram as mesas, chegando todos pela mesma porta lateral. Os sonserinos continuavam com uma pose meio esnobe, os corvinais concentrados, e os lufa-lufas e grifinórios risonhos. Na mesa dos professores, Snape encarando-o, dois lugares a sua direita, o que chamava a atenção era Mcgonagal no lugar do diretor. Então Dumbledore ainda não tinha se recuperado? O velhote devia ainda estar no hospital. "Que papelão, hein, senhor diretor. Início de aulas e você nem estar na sua escolinha querida...", pensou sarcástico.

Definitivamente, Harry se deu conta, as lembranças estavam lhe fazendo mal, não costuma ser tão ácido assim. Enfim, não pensou muito mais, as portas da frente se abriram e ele pode ver Hagrid entrar com duas fileiras de alunos jovens e assustados. Sorriu...Ah, a juventude...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Terça-feira. Hoje era o primeiro dia de aula de Harry. E pra quem tinha enfrentado muita coisa na vida, ele estava estranhamente nervoso demais. Mas era uma sala, uma mesa, um quadro negro e apenas um professor para atender cerca de 30 alunos adolescentes de hormônios em alta. A matemática não parecia ser o forte de Hogwarts. 30 adolescentes com hormônios em alta...E com varinhas, diga-se de passagem!

À porta da sua sala de aula, o burburinho dos alunos quase o fez dar meia volta, então se lembrou das palavras de Snape de manhã: "Não sabia que estava tão desesperada, Minerva, a ponto de contratar alguém que não tem nem o mínimo das credenciais necessárias". A voz arrastada de Snape na lembrança só lhe dando mais raiva, entrou, afinal, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal não podiam ser tão ruins.

- Boa tarde...

O barulho se reduziu a cochichos, e Harry se sentiu sobre os holofotes quando passou pelo caminho que levava da porta até a sua mesa, do lado oposto da sala. Colocou a sua bolsa que estava a tira colo em cima da mesa, tirou alguns papéis dela e voltou-se para turma.

- Oi, como vocês devem saber, eu sou o professor Potter. – ao mesmo tempo, realizou um feitiço (não verbal e sem varinha) para que no quadro-negro atrás de si, tudo o que dissesse fosse escrito, aquilo pareceu impressionar a classe. – Bom, pra iniciar as aulas eu gostaria de apresentar-lhes o cronograma da 6ª série de ano. Eu acho que vai ser um pouco diferente do que vocês estão esperando... Podem fazer qualquer pergunta, e eu posso aceitar sugestões...Acho bom copiarem...

Depois da dica a turma finalmente pegou pergaminhos e penas, olhavam o novo professor com expectativa e...um pouco de riso? Ah, sim, as roupas e pose descontraídas de Harry deviam chamar um pouco de atenção, assim como o cabelo totalmente rebelde, e o fato de ainda ser tão novo, muito mais novo do que seus colegas de profissão no Castelo. Fingiu não notar e continuou falando, consultando o papel sempre, mais por insegurança do que por necessidade, tinha decorado o cronograma de todas as turmas. O feitiço no quadro negro ainda atuando durante seu discurso.

- Como eu ia dizendo...O ultimo professor de vocês iniciou a 6ª do ano passado com feitiços verbais, o que acho ridículo, uma vez que ninguém sabe fechar a mente...Eu vou ter de ensinar isso à 7ª também, mas eu vou mais devagar com vocês. Então nós vamos começar com feitiços hipnotizantes, vamos trabalhar isso no contesto de vampiros...Sim, senhorita...

- Overhill. Nós já estudamos vampiros...

- No terceiro ano, eu sei. Mas aquilo que vocês viram de vampiros é ridículo! – por um instante Harry pareceu um adolescente indignado com o próprio professor e os alunos não conseguiram esconder a surpresa – Quero dizer, vocês sequer sabiam que vampiros são capazes de lançar feitiços hipnotizantes fortíssimos? Aquela mulher só se referiu a _Suckers_! Sim...?

- O que são _Suckers_ ?

- Tá vendo! – falou apontando pro aluno e olhando pra senhorita Overhill com um sorriso triunfal – Isso vocês vão aprender esse ano, é só prestar atenção. Continuando...nós acabamos esse assunto no final de outubro. Novembro nós começamos feitiços não verbais ao mesmo tempo em que re-estudamos lobisomens, e estudamos fantasmas podres, caiporas, animais de fogo, e o restante do conteúdo do livro didático de vocês. O segundo que aparece na lista de materiais didáticos. Sobre o primeiro livro: "Sobrevivência em uma Floresta Tropical com uma Varinha", eu quero que vocês me entreguem um trabalho sobre ele em Fevereiro, dia primeiro. Para esse trabalho eu quero que vocês imaginem que foram deixados numa floresta tropical com uma varinha, óbvio. Vocês têm de passar um mês por lá. Descrevam passo a passo o que fariam. E sobre o nosso terceiro livro...

E Harry continuou a descrição detalhada do que havia planejado pro ano, e quando e como usaria os três livros didáticos que tinha requisitado. A turma era bem excitada, e conversou bastante. Pelo menos até o momento em que Harry perdeu a compostura e lançou um feitiço que fez (literalmente) a boca de um grupinho de 5 alunos no fundão da sala desaparecer. A aula definitivamente não tinha sido nada mal, ele conseguira responder a todas as perguntas dos CDFs satisfatoriamente, e até pegara umas sugestões desses, fato que devia ser inédito no lugar, concluiu depois de ver algumas caras espantadas. Mais à tarde tivera uma segunda aula, 3ª série, dupla de novo, dessa vez Lufa-lufa e Sonserina, essa tinha sido mais trabalhosa. Os sonserinos criticando suas atitudes, mas tudo ficou às mil maravilhas depois de alguns feitiços e os risos da outra casa quando Harry imitou um dos sonserinos dizendo que ia contar ao pai o que ele fizera de maneira...engraçada, pra dizer o mínimo. "Isso foi tão _Draco Malfoy!_" Alguns alunos sabiam quem era o tal, e por isso riram ainda mais.

Mas até Minerva se impressionou quando durante o jantar uma aluna foi até a mesa dos professores, pra falar com Harry, dizendo que gostara muito da aula, mesmo que ainda não tivesse ensinado nada ("Senhorita Beell!", ralhara McGonagall), e perguntando se ele daria aulas práticas sobre amuletos. A aluna saíra muito feliz com sua promessa de que ele daria um jeito de ensina-la, ou talvez fosse só o fato dele ter-lhe mostrado os três amuletos que levava no pescoço e dito que dava muito valor a estes.

Os dias seguintes iam cada vez melhor. Nos corredores já havia alunas que suspiravam pelo novo professor e isso só contribuía pra aumentar o mal-humor de Severus Snape, que não se conformava em perder o cargo que queria pela milionésima vez. Harry não parecia perceber esse detalhe, o penúltimo detalhe, porque a carranca de Snape ele podia ver bem até demais, o Morcegão fazia questão de deixar a desavença entre eles explícita. Não que Harry desse tanta importância, sua cabeça estava longe, sua cabeça estava em Dumbledore que ainda estava no hospital, e no fato dele ainda não ter tido sucesso algum em detectar uma maneira de se ver livre da maldição que pairava o seu cargo de professor de DCAT. Toda noite ele tentava novas maneiras de se cansar e ganhar novas queimaduras em toda espécie de ritual. Devido ao cunho mágico das queimaduras, não podia esconde-las com feitiços. Acabou por concordar em ajudar Hagrid com seus explosins, era a maneira mais fácil de arranjar desculpas para as marcas em seu corpo. Estava difícil demais, principalmente quando as situações lhe traziam lembranças ruins, lembranças do que abandonara. Tinha sido numa viagem a Hogsmeade, em que se encontra com seu melhor amigo, ou ex –melhor amigo, no bar da Rosmerta.

_- Nós costumávamos ser grandes amigos...Você sabe...Antes._

_- É...A gente sempre se metia em confusão! Principalmente com Malfoy! _

_- Hum...Nem me fale – respondeu dando um gole na cerveja – No final ele nem era tão mal assim. – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_- Um Weasley falando bem de um Malfoy – Ron fez uma careta_

_- É, mas ele se tornou um bom aliado. Ele virou pro lado certo muito antes de Você – Sabe – Quem fraquejar, você sabia disso, não?_

_- Mais ou menos. Ouvi algo a respeito...Bom, tá na minha hora – disse, engolindo de uma vez o resto de sua bebida. – Tenho de voltar para os pestinhas. A gente se vê!_

Tão ruim quanto à sensação de desespero em si, era perceber que esta lhe trazia uma sensação de Dèja vu, e que não estaria livre enquanto não terminasse essa sua última missão. Tão ruim quanto...Ou ainda mais.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Reviews são muito legais, fazem eu (e qualquer um) escrever muito mais rápido, então apertem o botãozinho aí em baixo! Ah, aceito criticas, elogios e sugestões (muito bem vindas, por sinal). Vale (quase) tudo, até só dizer "Gostei, continue". Só não vale ser ofensivo...porque ninguém merece isso, né?...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Afastar-se

-Eu não acredito! Ele está fazendo as unhas no meio do Salão Principal.

- Ora, professora...não é nada tão ruim assim – Hagrid tentou defender, gostava do rapaz, e não só pelo fato dele ser filho de quem era.

Minerva o olhou como típico olhar de "Ah, claro, e eu sou um elefante cor de rosa!". Hagrid limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

- Você o contratou Minera, eu tentei avisar. – falou Severus, com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.

Harry estava sentado numa das pontas da mesa dos professores. Logo quando chegara, sentara e tirara algo do tamanho de um tinteiro do bolso. Com um toque de varinha, o objeto aumentou de tamanho e se revelou uma bacia. Alguns alunos começaram a observar, e Harry tirou um frasco do casaco e despejou o conteúdo na bacia. Mergulhou os dedos, parecendo limpar as unhas, nesse momento a diretora entrou acompanhada do Mestre de Poções e do Guarda-Caças.

Os três professores conversavam enquanto seguiam até a mesa. Alguns alunos riram da cara tão exasperada de Minerva. Iam se sentar, quando Severus virou o rosto de repente na direção de Harry. Sendo quem era, ele podia sentir um cheiro que não combinava com a atividade de fazer as unhas ali. No início tinha sido um cheiro típico em que predominava álcool, mas agora fora substituído por um de pus de Mimbulus Mimbletonia! Que diabos aquele pivete fazia colocando uma poção assim nas mãos! Apareceu tão depressa na frente do jovem professor, que se não fosse impossível ali, poderia se jurar que tinha aparatado.

- Que diabos está fazendo com essa poção? – perguntou, ameaçador. Nas mesas de cada casa, os alunos subitamente se calaram.

- Protegendo minhas mãos?

- Não tente me enganar, Potter! – a voz era baixa e por isso metade da escola concentrava-se para ouvi-los.

- Não estou tentando. É necessário proteger bem as mãos e unhas se você está lidando com sêmen de fadas prateadas. – falou sério.

- Fadas Prateadas? – exclamou o professor Flitwick que estava ao lado.

- Ah, sim. Eu encontrei um ninho há pouco tempo. – Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha em dúvida, mas o Flitwick estava interessado demais, então ele continuou – Estão no final do cio, mas ainda consigo quantidades razoáveis...

Severus virou-se dramaticamente, as vestes esvoaçando e voltou ao seu lugar, antes que Harry terminasse de falar.

- Acho que ele ficou desapontado...- falou rindo.

- Não ligue pra ele, Severus sempre foi meio rabugento – falou Flitwick –agora, conte-me mais sobre as fadas! Como você as encontrou? Elas estam aninhando aqui no castelo..?

- Foi realmente uma surpresa! Eu estava revistando o Castelo à noite, sabe, aquelas obrigações de professor. E então eu senti um ventinho nas costas. Aí eu olhei pra trás, mas as janelas estavam fechadas! Sorte minha que eu resolvi voltar pelo corredor, foi quando a vi! Tão pequenina e voando pelo...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em frente ao lago, num local não muito freqüentado, e até meio escondido, estava Harry Potter. Sempre que precisava pensar e ficar sozinho (desde dos tempos em que era só um aluno) ele ia a esse lugar. E agora, Harry pensava que Dumbledore estar distante tinha sido uma vantagem inesperada. Poderia se sair bem melhor com o nariz daquele ali bem longe dos seus assuntos. Nessa ultima reunião de professores, alguns minutos antes dela começar claro, ele havia perguntado a McGonagall o estado do diretor. Mostrara-se genuinamente interessado. A professora apreciara demais a pergunta, e então ela e Pomfrey haviam lhe dado o diagnóstico completo.

Logo após a batalha, segundo o Profeta Diário, pelo menos, haviam encontrado Dumbledore estirado no chão, coberto de sangue, ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. Um susto! Havia sangue não só pelo corpo dos dois, mas também pelo chão, paredes e até respingos no teto. A primeira vista os dois estavam intactos, sem lesões ou cortes. Mas uma análise um pouco mais detalhada revelou que Voldemort não tinha uma gosta de sangue no corpo, era este que tinha se espalhado por toda a sala; sues olhos também estavam totalmente brancos, sem sinal de pupila, íris ou qualquer outra cor. Já Dumbledore, não tinha nada além de sinais de extremo cansaço! Só que entrara em coma e ninguém sabia o porquê. Aliás, ninguém tinha nem a menor idéia do que havia acontecido naquele saguão de entrada do Ministério da Magia. Uma ou outra teoria maluca surgia, mas ficava só nisto mesmo. O que o Lord das Trevas estava procurando no prédio do Ministério? Nesse ponto não havia pistas, idéias ou teorias malucas. Harry sabia.

Bom, nesse momento, saber ou não, estar envolvido ou não, fazia tanta diferença pra Harry quanto ter penteado o cabelo. Ele voltara a se preocupar com a aula que tinha acabado de dar pro segundo ano, Lufa-lufa. Principalmente com Lucy Foster. A garota era ótima: simpática, inteligente e estudiosa, mas bondosa demais até pra casa em que estava, acreditava demais nas pessoas e acabava levando várias peças dos colegas. A mente seguiu em pensamentos de menor importância, não se dava conta, mas sempre que chegava num impasse de emoções, sua cabeça tratava de conseguir um motivo besta para o entreter, isso era bom, evitava que entrasse em curto-circuito.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Vamo ´bora, cara. A gente não quer chegar atrasado na aula da MacGonagal!

John era um garoto de pele moderadamente bronzeada, cabelos negros e uma arrogância do tamanho de uma anaconda. Hum, talvez por isso fosse da Sonserina. Não era do tipo que implicava com os outros, ou infernizava a vida de um grinfinório, como fazia quase todo sonserino que quisesse manter o respeito. Porém, no entanto, toda via...John conseguia do mesmo jeito. O fato era que ele se colocava num pedestal, e porque ele deveria descer do seu pedestal só pra lidar com os meros mortais? Não era só isso, qualquer um que o incomodasse, John colocava no seu devido lugar. Ele era capaz de atingir aquele ponto sensível que toda pessoa tem na maior naturalidade, bastava uma alfinetada ali, e quem quer que fosse, o deixava em paz. Ah! Tinha algo que o desconcertava: o fato de ser tão ruim em Poções. Não era nem um pouco digno ser ruim na matéria do chefe da sua casa. Tudo bem, Snape fingia que não notava. Mas agora era aula de transfigurações, e ele estava irritado demais apressando seu melhor amigo Ethan a deixar de jogar cantadas tão velhas em Sharon (uma aluna dois anos mais nova) e se concentrar em acertar o caminho pra sala de aula.

- Tá bom, tô indo... A gente se vê...gatinha! – Ethan secou a garota com o olhar e seguiu o amigo.

Subindo as escadas ainda perguntou o porquê do mau humor do outro. Colocou a mão no ombro de John, que a retirou imediatamente, e desistiu de descobrir qualquer coisa. John estava tão irritado em chegar atrasado e perder pontos pra sua casa, que não notou um olhar grudado em suas costas durante toda a aula. Lucy Foster.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meia noite nos aposentos do novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era uma hora de muita atividade. Atividades que os outros professores dificilmente acreditariam que ele era capaz de desenvolver, se por um acaso confessasse a um deles.

Os móveis estavam todos afastados e imprensados contra a parede. A cama fora transformada em um caldeirão e colocada em cima de um pequeno sofá, na intenção de que ocupasse menos espaço. No meio do quarto estava Harry. Tinha as pernas cruzadas e os olhos fechados. A maldição de Voldemort sobre o seu cargo, ele tinha de descobrir que caminhos ela o reservava. Uma vez que desviasse desses e conseguisse ficar na escola por mais de ano, então sua missão estaria completa! Teria apagado o último dos vestígios de Magia Negra que o Lord das Trevas deixara no planeta... Mas era tão difícil! Principalmente porque a maldição tinha sido lançada sobre um cargo, algo completamente abstrato. Harry não podia tocar esse cargo, não podia dar toques com varinhas nem fazer experimentos com ele! O jeito era partir pra uma magia mais profunda, e era isso que fazia agora.

As velas violetas flutuavam ao seu redor, as chamas estavam vacilantes, e isso indicava dificuldades. Estava se concentrando ao máximo, mas nesses tipos de rituais não adiantava se apressar, nem calcular o tempo. Podia passar um dia, uma hora, ou um minuto, o tempo não devia ser sentido, devia sentir apenas...a energia...de Voldermort...naquele castelo. Isso também o preocupava, já imaginou se ele passasse dois dias inteiros no ritual, dessem pela falta dele nas aulas, e fossem procura-lo? Poderia ser pego em flagrante. Não que fosse tão ruim assim. Não poderiam incrimina-lo nem nada, não dava pra saber que tipo de ritual ele estava fazendo apenas de olhar por alguns instantes. Mas Harry não queria que ninguém desconfiasse.

Concentrou-se... A energia, ele tinha de encontrar onde a energia maligna estava trabalhando. Onde? Aonde? Suspiro...Não iria conseguir muito essa noite, estava cansado... Tinha ajudado Hagrid bastante com um grupo de rapositas amarelas. Uns bichinhos simpáticos de cerca de 45 cm de altura, mas que adoravam confusões. As rapositas se camuflarem extremamente bem também não ajudou em nada. Só à noitinha que eles descobriram que estavam faltando dois dos bichos, e só foram encontra-los 3 horas depois. Olhou o relógio no pulso esquerdo, 1:30. Ter encontrado Remus, um antigo amigo dos seus pais, em Hogsmeade, pouco antes de ir a cabana de Hagrid só o deixava num baixo astral infernal. Foi lembrando da cena. Merda, só agora ele desistia de conseguir qualquer coisa, e logo agora que seria o momento ideal pra começar a sentir as coisas.

_- Então você está cuidando da loja dos gêmeos Weasley._

_- Sim. – disse com um sorriso._

_Estava com os cabelos mais grisalhos agora, mas ele sempre parecera ser mais velho do que realmente era. Culpa da licantropia._

_- Você ainda não viu Sirius, não? Ele está louco pra revê-lo. Achávamos que você iria visitá-lo, mas..._

_- A escola! Sabe como é...- mentiu, tentando desviar do assunto e passando a mão pelos cabelos._

_- Bom...ele está tentando arranjar folga no serviço. Todo mundo está atolado até o pescoço agora que a Guerra acabou. Estão tentando pegar os Comensais que sobraram. Você sabe que...Lestrange foi presa não? – adicionou precupado- Ela levou o beijo do Dementador._

_- Hum...sei. Nossa! Olha a hora! Acho melhor voltar pros meus pestinhas! Sabe como é..._

Hum... Melhor não se deter em memórias, tinha aula amanhã pra dar. Levantou-se e foi direto ao banheiro. Um banho rápido e depois cama. Mas ao se enxugar, olhou de relance no espelho do banheiro. Quase por acaso, mas o suficiente para que visse uma aura negra envolvendo o seu corpo. Olhou de novo o espelho e arregalou os olhos.

- Puta que...Filho de..!

Por que não sentia a energia maligna pelo Castelo? Simples, não estava no Castelo, estava nele! A verdade tão óbvia! É claro que estava nele, ele era o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não? Sim... mas e agora? O plano era: descobrir onde a energia de Voldemort está atuando e me afastar dela...Como se afastar de si mesmo!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gente, esse capítulo foi bem maior! Por isso eu demorei mais a atualizar! Espero que estejam gostando! E apertem esse botãozinho aí embaixo e comentem! Faz eu escrever muito mais rápido! E além do mais, é a única coisa que eu ganho por escrever!


End file.
